


магистраль

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Prose Poem, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: мы все когда-то встаем перед трудным выбором..





	магистраль

Вечер, переходящий в дивную ночь;

Шумной вдоль ты идешь магистрали;

Люди все торопятся прочь домой,

А ты уж нашел свой священный грааль.

Чувствуешь, холод сковал твои руки?

Не жалей ни о чем и дальше иди.

В душе твоей вольной страсти потуги

Рвутся наружу, сквозь ребра в груди.

Весь ночной город задушит в объятьях.

Неспешно уставив взгляд в небо, постой:

Ты уже у самого края,

Но вместе с этим пред грозной стеной.


End file.
